Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina
is the 16th Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie is scheduled to be released in Japanese cinemas on October 11, 2014. Summary The film’s story is set in the Doll Kingdom where dolls dwell. In the story, the Pretty Cures are watching a doll play about to start, when the dolls suddenly start talking. “Please rescue our kingdom!” the ballerina named Tsumugi says, and she leads the Pretty Cures to the Doll Kingdom. There, the Pretty Cures thought they would be surrounded by cute stuffed animals, but instead they find a mysterious man named Black Fang who is attacking the kingdom, and he captures Tsumugi. The country normally filled with happiness is hiding a sad secret, and the Pretty Cures must help save the day. Characters Pretty Cure * / **The protagonist whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. When people who feel troubled or depressed want to be left alone, she unintentionally meddles in their issues. Though she is awkward, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. She has an interest in cute fashion, but her fashion sense is not exactly the best. Her standard signature color is pink, and she can change into two alternate forms. * / **The princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, a rather selfish and spoiled fashion victim. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Kingdom, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and will immediately try to escape from in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Megumi. Her standard signature color is light blue, and she can change into two alternate forms. * / **Megumi’s friend and classmate. She has this snugly and fluffy atmosphere about her, so she has a soothing personality that calms her surrounding. Her home is a lunch store, so she loves eating and making food. Her standard signature color is yellow. She can change into two alternate forms. * / **She helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and a gentleness when she consoles people. Her parents disappeared around the time Saiarks started appearing. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down the Saiark one by one. Her standard signature color is purple. She can change into two alternate forms. Mascots * **Hime’s mediator, as well as Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. * **Cure Fortune's fairy partner. She helps Cure Fortune during her battles. Glasan can produce PreCards like Ribbon. Secondary Characters * **The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. * **A 14 year old boy, who lives next door to Megumi. Megumi and Seiji have been friends since kids, and Seiji understands Megumi's weak and good points. Seiji loves martial arts and diligently trains everyday at Hikawa karate dojo. Although he's popular with girls, he has no interest in a relationship and wants to focus on his training. Because of his mother's work, he and his sister, Mao usually have dinner with the Aino's. Movie-Only Characters * **A ballerina doll from Doll Kingdom. * **The prince of Doll Kingdom. He seems to be in love with Hime * **A mysterious man who invades Doll Kingdom. * Others Trivia Gallery Video Movie Trailers External Links *http://www.precure-movie.com/ Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!